


Break the Bond

by Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R



Series: Tony gets lots of hugs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And It Can't Take Anything Anymore, But it will be for a while before he gets them, Darcy Unleashes An Army Of Taser-Crazed Woman, F/M, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I Ship It, Let's go A Bit Soft On Her, Like, Lord help us all, M/M, Multi, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past OT4, Peter is A Fast Talker, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rare Pairings, Taser-Crazy Darcy, Team Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Gets Lots Of Hugs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda is Starting To See Outside Of Tony's Shell, WinterIron Happened, not team Cap friendly, really rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R/pseuds/Th3_1R0N_S0Ldi3R
Summary: "Because I'm the one who always screw up in everything I do, including our relationship, right? Answer me Wilson, am I right?"He gritted his teeth."Yes."-How things turned out if you added past romantic relationship into the equation, starting from the RAFT.





	1. The RAFT

He was hurt.

Sure, other emotions are there too, anger, guilt, self-loathing, sorrow, bitter. But most of all, he was hurt.

He saw Barton stood up, and the claps came next.

"The Futurist is here, gentlemen! The Futurist is here."

"Give me a break, Barton."

"Oh, I'll give you a break, once I'm out of this hellhole."

He stopped in front of his cell.

"You were retired, Barton. I didn't force you to leave your family alone, I didn't asked you to fight against your own friends."

"If you think we were friends, think again."

Tony didn't let his body flinch. Instead, he stiffened his body and clenched his fist. Well, the one that wasn't wrapped up anyway.

"I admit, it was stupid of me to think we were ever friends, when in reality I'm just your weak provider. Besides, I wasn't talking about me."

Barton scoffed.

"You always talk about yourself."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

Tony clapped his hands slowly, it was clear it was just for show.

"Six years you live in my Tower. Six goddamn years."

Barton stopped from pacing around in his cell.

"What are you talking about?"

He got a stare from the billionaire.

"Six years, and yet you never figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

Tony stepped closer to his cell.

"And Fury said you're one of the master spy around. Either you're poor at doing your job, or I'm just really good at spinning my webs."

Barton visibly swelled, his ego was consumed by anger.

"You might want to watch your back with this one. There's a chance he might break it."

Tony saw Clint slamming his hands on the window of his cell.

"Yet I'm not the one working as a spy."

"Hank Pym did say you never could really trust a Stark."

Tony turned his head to the man.

"Who are you?"

"Come on, man."

He shrugged. "He's right, keep taking his words in face value."

He may have acted nonchalant, but inside he was anything but. He focused on the cell containing the man he once loved.

"Tony --"

"Wilson."

Said man visibly tensed.

Ever since they got together, Tony never called him by his last name. Shit.

"Tony --"

"Like I said, warmer than jail. How do you like it here?"

"I'm sorry --"

Tony shook his head.

"No, you're not. You just want to coax me into letting you out."

"That's not --"

Tony shook his head again.

"So that's how much I worth to you, huh?"

"Tony, you're being --"

Said man cut him off before he even finished.

"Was it because he's Captain America and you trust him more? Or was it because Romanoff is more satisfying than me? Hmm, what about because you're completely okay with Rogers because he's the paradigm of good, but when it comes to me you're suddenly homophobic?"

"What are you talking about? Tony --"

He felt his anger rising to the surface.

"I'm talking about us! Was it always like this? You both are so willing to listen to what Rogers or any one of you had to say, but when it comes to me you ignored me. Was it just me you're doing that to?"

"No, Tony, we weren't ignoring you, we --"

"Careful, Sam. He's trying to guilt trip you," Barton warned.

Tony scoffed. "Because I'm the one who always screw up in everything I do, including our relationship, right? Answer me Wilson, am I right?"

He gritted his teeth.

"Yes."

Tony felt like he swallowed a bottle of acid.

He felt more hurt.

More anger.

"That's the reason. You picked him over me without listening to what I have to say because --"

"You always make bad decisions! The Accords, Ultron, Washington, Killian, New York, Vanko, that was all on you!"

"What?"

He felt cold. How could he... ?

"What, reality just slapped you in the face, rich boy?"

Anger once more took control.

"Reality had always torn me to pieces since I was born," he snapped.

"Bullshit."

"Oh, I wish I could've said the same. You think you're the only one who had an abusive past? You're not a special snowflake, Barton."

Barton felt anger. And possibly scared.

Tony never liked to use someone's bitter past against them, he himself had too much of it, even though it was mostly his fault.

What Barton didn't realize is that he never used someone's dark past against the people he considered friends. This just shows how much he was hurt by the betrayal and stubborness of these pig-headed people he once, foolishly, if he might say so himself, trusted his life with.

It took a huge hit from the majority of his so-called friends and lovers - ex, lovers, to see they never really appreciated him and always took him and what he gave to them for granted.

They never really counted him as an Avenger.

And that hurt the most.

"And you are?"

"I'm never special, not then, and certainly not now. I'm just your typical snobby rich boy who wiped my snot using $50 papers and was spoiled too much by my parents since I was a baby," Tony said.

His mind involuntarily brought up memories of his past.

In her cell, hidden in the corner, Wanda saw it.

She saw a young, possibly 4 or 5 year old, boy with messy chestnut brown hair being kicked out of a room.

It looked like an office.

She saw the boy starting to cry, and she expected the father, who was standing in front of him, to kneel down and pat the boy on his head or something.

Instead, the father scoffed.

"Stark men don't cry, Anthony. Snap out of it. Captain America never cry because he's a hero. If you keep crying, boy, you'll never be like him."

With that, he slammed the door.

The boy was left alone in the what seemed like a huge mansion, left to cry silently on the floor.

She snapped out of her trance.

She looked at the billionaire in front of her.

Tony didn't realize Wanda saw his memory. His mind kept on feeding him those dark memories. He hated it. His body stood still. His eyes are blank.

Then, she saw another one.

More slammed doors.

Another one. More.

Another one. More.

Then, on one memory, she felt pain.

That's when she realize the boy in front of her had just received a hard slap from the father.

The boy was, understandably, trying to hold his tears back.

The father visibly angered up.

"Stark men don't cry, you useless shit! If Captain America saw you like this, he would've been so dissapointed in you. Get out of here, don't dirty my floor with your disgusting tears. Get out!"

The older man threw a half-full wine bottle to the boy.

It was only thanks to another man, this one seemed taller and older, that the boy hadn't got hurt for the man pulled him just in time as the bottle flew past the boy's head, narrowly missing it.

She only got to see the taller man's dissaproving look to the father before the memory dissapeared.

From there, the memories of the billionaire became darker, and more painful to bear. All of them had one thing in common, though.

Captain America was always the winning figure in his father's eyes, no matter how much he tried to one-up the man who was then thought to be dead.

She didn't realize she was sobbing.

"Stop! Stop!"

Tony froze.

"I thought you can't see it."

"Please, stop. Just... stop."

"I thought you can't see it," he repeated.

He turned his head to her cell.

Suddenly, he started to laugh.

It was a very bitter laugh to anyone who heard it.

"Are you satisfied now? To see me like that? Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to. Come on, you won't get another chance."

She stopped sobbing, and felt confused. "What... why would I laugh?" 

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted to see me in pain? Well, there you have it. Go ahead, laugh all you want. Come on, don't be such  a killjoy! Come on, your Christmas just came early! Go on, laugh! What's the big deal? Don't worry about your manners, you never did have any when it comes to me."

The girl was admittedly confused.

"Tony, this has gotten too far, stop pushing her to do what she --" 

"Wanted to do all the time? Please, everyone knows how much she hates the GREAT TONY STARK! I also know, for a fact, that she will cackle with glee on my funeral and destroying every parts of my body, and will gladly stomp and spit on my grave when I die. That's how much you hate me, right?"

She felt downright horrified at his explanation. She didn't know he felt like that about her. Of course she was angry at him about what happened to her parents, but even she could respect someone's funeral, even if it's Stark's funeral.

He stepped closer to her cell.

"Just because you saw snippets of my past wihout my consent, doesn't mean you deserve the right to pity me. You have hated me for years, and it seems like such a waste to let it go just because you feel pity for me, right? Besides, I don't need your pity. I never needed anyone's pity, especially yours."

Now she felt anger, but not at him. How much had the man been dissapointed by figures he looked up to to not expect anything in return but hate and disgust, she didn't know. She was sure his father and Steve are some of said people. What confused her is his relationship with Steve. Their polyamorous relationship is obvious to anyone who looked, but she never knew deep down, Stark always had doubted if he's worth to be with Captain America..

She's starting to see the bigger picture here, from a new angle.

"You're being too harsh, she's -- " 

She focused back on the conversation taking place.

"A 26 year old adult." 

"Tony, I --"

"I thought you could tell me Steve's location so I could help him, but clearly I was wrong. Such a waste of my time stopping their live recording of our talks since the minute I walked in. Why did I even hope that you would help? Of course you wouldn't, all of you exists just to slap me in my face and throw me aside when you're done using me."

Her body stiffened at his view of the matter.

"Wait, you were what? Tony come back here, I need to --"

"Shut it, Wilson. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. Oh, and don't bother saying my name like how you used to, we're back to square one. You can go back and kiss Rogers' feet. I'm done with all of you."

"Tony, what --"

"We're done. Good day, ex-teammates."

With that, he walked out of the RAFT, assuring Ross that they hadn't said anything worthy, and back into the safety of his chopper.

"FRIDAY, track the Quinjet Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes took."

"On it, Boss."

*

Back on the RAFT, their security feed had came back online and they only heard the parting line from Tony Stark.

"We're done. Good day, ex-teammates."

"Burn," whispered one of the guards.


	2. Phone Calls Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for FRIDAY to locate Steve's quinjet, Tony's mind decided to do an exploring of its own.
> 
> Which leads to FRIDAY calling Rhodey.
> 
> Shit, Rhodey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind you guys, this is a totally alternate version of Civil War, so the events and conversations might not be as exactly as in the movie version.
> 
> Also, all mistakes are completely mine, as this chapter is unbeta'ed.
> 
> Okaay, enjoy the chapter.

He was staring out into the raining sky.

The conversation back at the RAFT floated in the back of his mind.

_"The Futurist is here, gentlemen! The Futurist is here." "Give me a break, Barton." "Oh, I'll give you a break, once I'm out of this hellhole."_

_"You always talk about yourself."_

_"You might want to watch your back with this one. There's a chance he might break it."_

_"Hank Pym did say to never trust a Stark."_

_"It was all on you! The Accords, Sokovia, Johannesburg, Ultron, Washington, Killian, New York, Vanko, that was all your fault! Your arrogance led you to those!"_

Slowly, his mind drifted from the conversation, and fed him his ex-lovers' opinion on him.

. _Romanoff._ **Iron Man: Recommended, Tony Stark: Not Recommended.**

_Wilson._ **One of these days, your arrogance is going to eat you alive.**

_Rogers._ **I know men with none of that worth ten of you.**

And all the others.

_Barton._ **Arrogant. His ego's too thick.**

_Thor._ **Acts and think like a god, when the truth is he's a mortal.**

_Maria._ **Untrustworthy. Selfish. Self-obsessed narcissist.**

 

_God, even Banner._ **He's smart, yes. But he's also reckless. From personal experience, if one has both of those traits, it makes them dangerous.**

Is he not important?

Is he not part of the team?

Is he worthless?

**_You know, without your money, you're nothing._ **

**_God, sometimes I wish you would be like your father._ **

**_You're Tony Stark, reckless is your middle name._ **

Oh God, Howard was right. He was right all along. He is worthless. Oh God, Oh God. He's panicking, shit. He needs Rhodey. Where's Rhodey? Shit, shit, shit. Rhodey's paralyzed, shit. His own best friend's paralyzed, shit, it was his fault. Shit, shit, shit. His breath quickened with each thought.

He distantly heard FRIDAY panicking over his vital signs and mentioning calling someone.

He didn't know who, but then the person pick up the phone and asked, "Tony?"

Rhodey.

Shit, _Rhodey._

"Hey? You there?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but Boss' vitals showed signs of a panic attack and I didn't know what to do, so I called you. I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry._

_**How innocent.** _

Rhodey's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"...-o, no no, it's fine. You did the right thing FRI, thank you. Is he there?"

"He seems to be --"

"Yeah. 'M here. Hey, Rhodes."

"Tony. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. 'M fine, don't worry."

"Oh no, I'm worried. I'm very worried, because I got a call from FRIDAY about you having a panic attack, and you called me Rhodes. So, I'm damn worried right now."

He took note of the time, noticing that it's probably midnight back at the Compound, and noticing that he didn't mention about FRIDAY bothering him in his sleep in the middle of a goddamn night.

"I call everyone by their last name."

"You don't call me by my last name even from the moment we met, so don't give me that shit. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You're an awful liar, Tony, don't even try."

"Hey, I'll let you know I'm a great liar."

"Pfft, in your dreams, Sherlock. Tell me what happened."

He smiled.

_Sherlock._

He remembered.

_**Maybe if I don't talk at all, he's going to call it quits?** _

He discarded that ridiculous idea right away. Rhodey's psychic ability is awfully good when it comes to what Tony's thinking.

After a sigh and a pregnant pause, he started talking. He told him everything; from the moment he walked into the RAFT, to the moment he stepped into his chopper. He told everything in detail, even down to the minute, seemingly unimportant ones.

Even though Rhodey's invisible, he could still literally see him getting angrier the more he talk. Thankfully, Rhodey, _sweet, understanding,_ Rhodey didn't interrupt him until the end of his long explanation. 

"How dare he --?! That piece of shit, I shoulda --"

"No, Rhodey, calm down. It's just insults, okay? It's nothing."

"Yeah, to add to injuries. Preferably yours. My god, how can you keep up with them? I can barely do so," Rhodey said, anger still dominating his tone.

"You get used to it, honeybear. No biggie, dear. "

"It is. Tony, it is. Why can't you see that? Goddamnit , what have they done to you?"

"They did nothing, they only told me the truth."

"What the hell, Tony, they're sprouting bullshit, not the truth! That's awfully far away from --"

"No. Rhodey, please. Stop. Listen to me, and listen carefully. Just this once. Please?"

A pause.

_Hesitation._

A heavy sigh.

"Fine. What is it?"

Tony took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goooooood, I'm so sorry guys!
> 
> I really am sorry, I was too busy with my studies cause it was my last year in high school and I have a goddamn big exam coming up and I have a writer's block and stuff, ohmygod I'm so sorry!
> 
> Anyway, this is a filler chapter, kinda... again, I'm so sorry it was so short, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys!
> 
> But then again... you might have to wait another... what? 7 months? A year? Yeah, maybe...
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for this short chapter.  
> If you have something against this chapter, please just comment, don't be shy.
> 
> P/S; Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for kudo-ing(is that a word?), commenting, bookmarking, and subscribing to my story. (You know who I'm talking about, lovelies ^♡^)
> 
> I love you guys! Till next time, honeybears!


	3. Phone Calls II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey deserves to know everything, and Tony knew a little bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, honeybears! Soooooooooo, I realized I haven't updated in a reeaaaaaaaaaaally long time, and I have no excuses for that. Okay, I'm lying. There is one excuse. Two words. VOLTRON. HELL. Yep. There, I said it. That's right. I got sucked into Voltron hell unknowingly, I mean, it's just so crazy, you know, Voltron isn't even available on my country, but I still somehow got sucked into it. And now I'm in far too deep to even think about escaping so yeah. Besides, I have this massive writer's block and pair it up with my amazing procrastinating skills, and voila! You got a crap of a chapter as a result. So, I'm really sorry for the reeeeeaaaaally long wait, so without further ado, enjoy the chapter!  
> P/S; I was actually supposed to do my assignment, but since I've abandoned this story for long enough as it is, I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone if I update it now. Just a forewarning, even with the events in A:IW, this is STILL not a Cap friendly story, so if any of you guys forgave him already, please refrain yourself from reading this story/getting mad at me.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'ed, and probably never will, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm fully responsible for that.

"He what?!"

 

"Chill, dude. It's alright." The voice on the other end of the phone sputtered for a while, before babbling incoherent words - which he's pretty sure it's profanities in Spanish.

 

_Bless that incredible Spanish class._

 

"Tones, it's not okay, he - he downright blamed you for everything! I don't even see how you are related in any way to the Triskelion shitstorm. That is entirely their fault, not yours. They never even considered going to you to ask for help, how is that your fault?!" He rages on, catching a breath every now and then.

 

**_“It was all on you! The Accords, Sokovia, Johannesburg, Ultron, Washington, Killian, New York, Vanko, that was all your fault! Your arrogance led you to those!”_ **

 

 Tony rolled his eyes at his friend's obnoxious exaggerated dramatic speech – although it was totally accounted for, given the situation they’re in.

 

_And here I thought I was the dramatic one._ "Hey, hey, hey, honeybear, wasn't I supposed to be the dramatic one?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

 

**_“Stop being so dramatic, Stark. It was just a nightmare. Now go back to sleep, you’re annoying.”_ **

 

_Stop it, already._

 

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe being friends with someone as obnoxious as you for years could rub off on me, I guess." He replied, sarcasm dripping heavily in his tone.

 

"It's called being eccentric, Rhodey. And chicks dig it." He said, huffing out a laughter, ignoring his train of thoughts.

 

"Yeah, but we both know it doesn't work on boys." He pointed out, matter-of-factly.

 

"No, it does work on dudes too, but you're just heartless." He said, the words lacking a real bite to it.

 

"Okay, now you're just making things up. I can very much feel feelings, I just choose not to, idiot."

 

"Same difference."

 

"Boy, don't sass me or I'm gonna smack the shit out of you."

 

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try,” he said, glancing out at the stormy weather before focusing his eyes to the front again.

 

**Such a perfect weather, don’t you think?**

_For what?_

**You know what.**

 

A huff. "Yeah well, don't think I've forgotten about the whole bullshit talking, though."

 

The corner of Tony's lips quirked up into a small smile. "Aww, you weren't distracted? At all?"

 

"Well, almost got me, Tones."

 

Tony sighed. "Oh well, worth a try. Anyway, gotta go, honeyboo,” he said in a playful tone, about to hang up before Rhodey stopped him.

 

“Take care, idiot.”

 

“…” He was silent for a while, not knowing what to reply to those three simple words.

 

**You can’t even take care of your own friend.**

_Stop it._

 

**He can’t walk now, and it’s all your fault.**

_Stop it!_

 

He must’ve been silent for too long, because Rhodey called him again, this time with a worried undertone.

 

He snapped out of his reverie and hesitantly replied. “Don’t… strain yourself.”

 

He quickly hung up.

 

They never were a fan of goodbyes. They both had a silent agreement that saying it would only make it certain the other wouldn't come back forever.

 

Focusing back on the task at hand, he addressed his baby girl. "FRIDAY, you located where our _dear_ captain's at?"

 

The venom in his voice is obvious to anyone, had there been anyone around. Considering they were thousands of miles away from civilization, and hundreds of feet above water, that's not quite possible, it seems.

 

"Yes I did. It seems they are at an abandoned HYDRA base in Siberia." She said, simultaneously pulling out a map of their current location and a few other data. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating things, but he thought FRIDAY sounded a bit too eager, for some unfathomable reason.

 

_Huh, that’s new._

 

"An abandoned HYDRA base? Sounds ominous." He tilted his head to the side, thinking for a few minutes whether or not to call for backup. He is going to meet up with two super-soldiers after all.

 

**And one of them will not hesitate to kill you to save that precious friend of his,** they hissed.

 

_He won’t kill me._

 

**Oh, really? Tell that to them when you start fighting.**

 

_I'm not going there to fight them._

 

**Really? I highly doubt that. You always attract trouble to yourself, Stark. He’s going to hurt you.**

 

_He won’t._

 

**He already left you without hesitation.**

 

His confidence wavered at that statement.

 

_… He wouldn’t kill me._

**Are you sure?**

 

After a few beats of silence, he finally made up his mind.

 

"Take me there, FRI."

 

-

 

_In hindsight, maybe I should’ve called for backup._

 

He looked to his right, somehow still hopelessly expecting for him to return. For him to pick him up off the floor, and for once, care for him. That’s all he ever wanted from him. From them. Was that too much to ask?

 

**_I’m sorry, Tony._ **

 

**Lies.**

 

**_But he’s my friend._ **

 

_Wasn’t I something_ **more** _?_

 

**_So was I._ **

 

He remembered looking down at the crouching man he once loved, feeling nothing but anger at the lies. A small part of him that still loved him wept in grief and sorrow that it had come down to this, but he ignored it, not wanting to show any form of weakness to the man before him.

 

That big, blue eyes filled with anger and determination. The longer he stares at it, the more it blurred into the eyes of the two other people he once had loved very dearly.

 

He averted the burning gaze.

 

_Did I mean nothing to you?_

**_“I love you.”_ **

**He lied to you.**

 

_I know._

 

**And yet you let him do whatever he wants to you. You’re pathetic**.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed. _I know._

 

**And now look at you. You’re going to die, alone. All because you were so sure that he won’t hurt you.**

**_“I can do this all day.”_ **

 

_That’s funny._

 

**What is?**

 

_You sound angry._

**You’re such a fool. All of them used you, and you let them. You should’ve used them instead. You loved them instead.**

 

_I thought they would change._

**_“God, Tony, why are you such an asshole?”_ **

 

**People like them don’t change. They never do. You should’ve killed them when you had the chance.**

 

_No, I would never kill anyone._

 

**Really? Sokovia would’ve disagreed. Charles would disagree. Don’t you think so?**

**_“He died because of you, Stark.”_ **

_That was –_

 

**Your fault. You failed Ultron, you killed those people, you killed Charles, you killed JARVIS. Their blood is in your hands, Stark.**

**_“I know your good people. I know you mean well. But you just didn’t think it through. There is only one path to peace… your extinction.”_ **

_I failed?_

**Yes, you did. JARVIS and Charles died, remember?  They died, because of you.**

**_“… There was a terrible noise… And I was tangled in… strings… I had to kill the other guy… he was a good guy.”_ **

 

_My fault?_

**_“They say there is a correlation between generosity and guilt.”_ **

****

**Yes, your fault. You killed them.**

 

_That… can’t be true._

 

**Oh but it is. You’re a murderer, Stark. Don’t ever forget that.**

 

_I’m… a murderer._

 

**Yes, and look where you’ve landed. You’ve denied it for a long time, and now you’re dying in an enemy’s base. Quite fitting for a murderer, no?**

 

He blinked once and turned his head to the left. He blinked again as white enveloped his vision.

 

**You’ll die alone** , the voice hissed.

 

_Well, at least the background’s pretty._

It was quite for a while. Did the voice already give up?

 

**It’s a shame, really.**

Apparently not.

 

_What is?_

 

**You’ve always wanted to die surrounded by snow.**

 

He chuckled weakly. He could feel the last remaining strength he had leave his body. He’s already at his limit.

 

_Dying while looking at such a pretty sight is not bad, either._

 

**Well, I guess that’s true.**

 

He chuckled again, this time accompanied by a weak cough filled with blood.

 

As his strength leave him, a delicate, pale hand reach down and closed his eyes.

 

**It’s time for you to sleep.**

 

He sighed in resignation and closed his eyes.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was pooping. Don't ask me, I didn't even know.
> 
> This is an alternate version of Civil War, so all the conversations and events that took place might be a little bit different than the movie version. Just saying.
> 
> And yes, the OT4 are firmly in the past.
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, or subscribe are always appreciated!
> 
> Oh and the updates doesn't have any fixed schedules, so yeah.
> 
> Thanks anyway!


End file.
